godrafandomcom-20200214-history
Godra Wiki
Welcome to the Godra Wiki This is the Wiki for the Pokémon Godra Version Fangame, that everyone is welcome to edit! You can help by adding missing things to the pages on this fangame wiki! Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Keep in mind this game was in development for quite a long time, during which people already wrote this wiki. On a downside this means a lot of this wikis content is based on out-of-date versions and might not match with your game. Please go ahead and update such info. Every contribution is appreciated =) Fatal Errors of Version 1.0 To avoid loosing all your progress due to some unknown bug, please make backups of your savefile! West Godra *The Mega Tower cannot be exited. To leave you have to blackout. *Talking to the respective NPC in Shadowfell twice and getting your Green Card stolen a second time will make you permanently stuck in the city. East Godra *Game crashes when entering Route 15: The moment you try to go to route 15, the game crashes. When you want to enter route 15, do use a beta-versio of the game. Choice Driven RPG There are many things to experience in Godra. Many stories await you, but only so many paths are possible. Your choices will determine which future you will have with Pokémon. Will you become the new Safari Zone Warden? Will you rise through the ranks of the military? Or, will you train hard in the hopes of leading the Elite Four? These stories, for the first time in Pokémon history, are your own. Gone are the days of filling up a Pokédex mindlessly. Only Pokémon researchers are qualified to carry such an advanced piece of equipment. A brand new adventure with Pokémon is laid out ahead of you. What will you do? Godra: Remastered Version released Dezember 18th 2017 BubblyBuizel has gifted us with a completely overhauled Version of Pokémon Godra, called Godra: Remastered Version. It is available from https://www.mediafire.com/?4q4xuyx1xa483no Keep in mind that this it is not a finished game, but a work in progress. This game is still full of not implemented content, lose ends and BUGS. Please make regular copies of your savegame to not loose all your progress when you run into one. Apparently the developer of the original game is no longer active. Links to all his releases, the original Pokémon Godra Versions, can be found on the List of old Game Versions. Most likely there will be no more updates to those game version. GregWilder stated several times that he left the source code open, so that anyone who wants to can edit and adjust it. This is why we now have the Remastered Version. If you want to make changes to the original game or even take on developing it, too, do so! Just give proper credit to everyone, especially GregWilder. Have Fun! Wiki pages needing improvements If you're not sure where to start, the HM / TM List for East Godra and HM / TM List for West Godra are in constant need of additions, as well as the Career Paths article. Also Route 6, Route 11, Route 24, Jalop Town, Paret City would do well with some updates. Of course you can contribute to any article you like! Latest wiki updates Category:Browse Category:West Godra Category:East Godra Category:Known Bugs